Powerstroke Stories: Humanized
by McQueenfan95
Summary: for those of you who didn't enjoy the original version of this story. Human characters. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Sally drove her Porsche up into Tailfin Pass.

"Ah", she thought to herself, "nice to get away from the town for a little while... Just take a drive."

She parked by the side of the lake, got out, and went for a walk.

Xxxx

After walking along the edge of the lake for a while, Sally got a naughty idea... Something she always wanted to do... "Should I?" She asked herself, "I know I shouldn't..." She began to take off her tank top. "But it's so much fun!" Sally took off her tank top and threw it onto a nearby bush. "Ah, now the girls can breathe" she said to no one as her 36-C breasts bounced free. She then reached behind herself, unzipped her denim mini skirt and slid it down her legs. She felt so deliciously naughty! She was standing out in the open in nothing but her blue, cotton panties. "Mmmm... My pussy is soooo wet... I'd better take these off..." She said to no one as she slid her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. "Aaaah... Now my kitty can breathe..." She turned and slowly walked into the lake, letting the cool, clear water cover her naked body.

Unbeknownst to her, Mater, who'd had the same idea and had been about to go skinny dipping, was hiding in the nearby bushes and had seen Sally strip down. He now had a steel hard erection. "Oh momma" he said to himself, looking at Sally's naked body, "She's so hot!" That was when he noticed that she had just left her panties on the ground... If he was quick, quiet and stealthy, he could swipe them and smell them while taking care of himself in the bushes. He waited until Sally dove beneath the water, then quickly moved out of the bushes, walked over to where Sally had left her clothes, and picked up the pale blue garment. Even though they were just simple plain blue cotton, Mater wanted to shoot his load right then and there. He just couldn't take his eyes off of them...

"MATER?!" Sally screamed from the middle of the lake. Shit. She swam toward the edge and said, "What are you doing with my underwear? And why on earth are you naked?! Were you spying on me?!"

Mater tried to cover his erect ten inch penis. "No no! Miss Sally, it ain't like that at all! Ah can explain!"

Sally crossed one arm over her breasts, lowered one hand to cover her cootch, and climbed out of the water. "Well, start explaining."

Mater explained how he had been about to go for a swim himself when he heard her arrive. He had decided to hide so she wouldn't see him. But, that plan backfired when she started to strip down, now he had to stay hidden so she wouldn't know he was there.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing with my panties." Sally said.

Mater looked Sally in the eyes and said, "Sally... I'll be honest with ya... You're very attractive... Hell, yer beautiful... And when ah saw you strip down... Well... Mah wiener went into overdrive... Ah guess I thought if Ah could snag your panties, then Ah could take care of mahself and put em back before yah even knew they was gone..."

Sally looked down at Mater's throbbing penis that was showing no sign of easing off. The tip was starting to look purple.

Sally slowly walked over to him, lowered her arms, and said, "It's not like you to want to steal my underwear... And from the looks of your penis, you must be pretty backed up... Would you like some help?"

Mater was shocked by Sally's offer. "You wanna help me whack off?" He asked, not believing his ears.

Sally giggled and said, "It's my fault that you're this excited. It's only fair that I should help you calm back down."

Mater shrugged, "Ah guess..."

Sally reached out and gently tugged on Mater's shaft. "Oooh, it's so hard..." She ran her finger from his base to his tip, collecting his pre-cum on her fingertip, before licking it off. "Mmmmm." She said.

Mater shuttered. He was so turned on, he could barely stand it. He moaned as Sally gently squeezed his balls. "Oooooh, Sally... So good."

Sally started to stoke his shaft with long, gentle strokes. She bent down and placed a kiss squarely on Mater's bulbous, purple tip.

"S-S-Sally!" Mater hissed, "Need to... Gonna..."

Sally got onto her knees and furiously stoked his cock. "Go ahead! Blow your load all over my tits, Mater!"

"Sally!" Mater moaned sharply as he came, shooting his seed all over Sally's bare breasts. When he finally finished, she was covered with Mater's genetic goop.

"Oh my!" Sally said, looking down at her cum soaked tits, "You came so much! But now my boobs are all sticky."

Mater wobbled alittle, but managed to stay standing. "Well... Why don't we wash ya off in the lake?" he said, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, then he lead her into the water, where she started to rinse the cum off her breasts.

Sally tasted some of Mater's jizz and said, "Mmmm... You've been eating pineapple, haven't you?"

Mater blushed heavily. He'd heard about pineapple's effect on the reproductive system, but he just loved pineapple chunks. He ate them by the can

(Author's note: Pineapple makes semen taste sweet.)

Anyway, they walked down the bank and into the water. And they continued in until the water was mid way up Sally's chest.

"Care to help me scrub?" Sally asked.

"Acourse" Mater said as he started rubbing water on Sally's breasts, rinsing the jizz off.

Sally just enjoyed the feel of Mater's strong hands on her tits, and she said, "Ya know, Mater... I didn't cum yet..." And she reached out and touched Mater's still erect penis, "And I can tell that you're not done yet..."

Mater smiled, but his smile quickly faded. "Ah know what ya want... But Ah ain't got a rubber... It's been a while since ah got laid, so ah don't got nun."

'What a gentleman' Sally thought. She then said, "That's ok... But I think I might be in season anyway..."

Mater started to back away from her. "Sorry ta leave ya high and dry, Sally..."

"Mater, there's still something we can do..." Sally said.

Mater raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sally nodded and turned around. "You can come in my back door."

"U-u-up yer butt?" Mater asked, unsure, "are ya sure?"

Sally nodded again. "Cmon Mater... I know you've been up Sticker's butt. Won't you please screw me in mine? Pretty please?"

Mater sighed and said, "oh, alright." He walked up behind Sally, wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her breasts.

"Mmmmm. Mater", Sally hummed as he gently squeezed her boobs. "That feels so good." She could already feel Mater's renewed boner poking into her butt cheek. She reached behind herself, took his member in her hand, and pushed it until it fell between her buttocks and was pressed right against her O-ring.

"Mmmm... Sally", Mater hissed. He started to push forward as gently as he could. They both moaned as the tip popped inside.

"How's it feel, Sally?" Mater asked. He wanted to be sure Sally was comfortable before he pushed deeper.

Sally squirmed a little and said, "it stings a little... And feels a bit like shitting backwards... But it feels good too... Please don't stop."

Mater gently pushed deeper, working his entire shaft into Sally's butt, until his hairy balls brushed against her clean shaven pussy. The feeling drove Sally crazy!

Sally grabbed Mater's right hand off her boob and roughly moved it to her snatch. "Diddle my twat while you fuck my ass!" She demanded.

Mater happily obliged, spreading her nether lips open and flicking her clit while he slowly started to thrust.

"Oooooooh Mater!" Sally cried, "it's so good!" She knew by the throbbing in her clit that if they weren't waist deep in water, she'd have wetness running down both of her legs.

Mater continued his gentle ministrations, filling Sally's rectum with each slow stroke and softly strumming at her swollen clit, making her moan uncontrollably. Mater whispered in Sally's ear, "Miss Sally... Yer even tighter than McQueen..."

"Oh Mater", Sally purred, "you're such a naughty boy!"

Mater pushed two fingers into Sally's soaking muff and at the same time, bent his neck forward and started to lick and suck her titty.

"Mater! Oh fuck, Mater! MaterMaterMaterMaterMater! MAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Sally screamed as she started to orgasm, hot girl juices gushing from her cunt.

The knowledge that he had made Sally cum spurred Mater on. "Ah, Sally... Here Ah cum... Ah'm acummin'!" He grunted.

"Do it, Mater," Sally panted, "cum in my butt! Flood my guts!"

Mater rammed in as deep as he could and fired his thick, milky cum deep into Sally's guts.

Sally moaned more. "Mater... So hot... It... It's so hot..." And she kissed him.

When they finally separated and Mater pulled out of Sally's ass, they moved to the shallow water and rested, gently touching each other.

"That was hot" said Sally, "Kinky too. Never thought I'd be the girl to fuck my boyfriend's best friend..."

Mater blushed as Sally fondled his balls. He nuzzled her and said, "Sally... That was great... Ah hope this isn't a one time thing..."

"As long as we don't get caught" said Sally.

Mater then said, "Sally... McQueen told me that you got a strap on a while ago... Ah was wonderin' if you'd use it on me sometime?"

Sally grinned wickedly. "Sure Mater. Come by tonight, after dark. Say, around 10. I'll show you what it truly means to be a slut."

Mater shuddered at the thought. While he had topped and bottomed with Lightning, Lightning wasn't very aggressive. He was a very kind, gentle lover. But Mater needed to get FUCKED!

But I digress. That's all for THIS chapter.


	2. All gay 3 way

**This story was done in a new layout. This is my first humanized 3 way story. Enjoy.**

Mater was waiting patiently inside the living quarters of Lightning's trailer.

"Sure wuz nicea McQueen tuh bring me along tuh this race with um" Mater said aloud to the empty trailer. "Jus wonder whut's keepin um..."

The race had been over for almost two hours and Mater was starting to get worried. He knew that Lightning had to go through the mandatory post race inspection and attend the driver's meeting and that those often ran long.

Meanwhile, in the back row of the driver's meeting, Lightning and Chick were fondling each other and sneaking kisses, hoping that they wouldn't get caught.

Fortunately for them, the meeting was quite boring and most of the driver's had tuned out or fallen asleep.

Chick nipped Lightning's ear and whispered, "God, I wish this meeting would just end already. I can't wait to get you back to the trailer."

Lightning purred as his neck was licked, then he said, "but... My buddy Mater is waiting in my trailer..."

"He can join in" Chick said, "I've always wanted to try two dudes at the same time..."

Finally, the meeting ended and they were allowed to go back to their trailers where their gear was being packed up and loaded into the trucks.

Lightning looked in the direction of green htB semi with the men running around putting away tools and doing other various things and he said, "Crazy idea. Why don't you stay with me tonight? Let your team go to the next city and you can ride with me? And the three of us can suck, fuck, fondle, ram, cram and cream all we want!"

Chick smirked at the thought of all the sex that they could have over the next few days. "Good idea, Rook." He walked over to his crew chief and explained the situation.

"What do you mean "Leave without you"?!" The large man demanded.

"Don't worry about it" said Chick, "Just go. I'll be there by Thursday at the latest." The large man opened his mouth to protest again, but Chick cut him off and said, "I know... What I'm doing. Now, don't forget, you work for _me_. So, get your ass in that hauler and get on the road."

The large man grunted, but said, "Fine. I'll see you there." And he walked to the hauler. Chick and Lightning walked over to the Rust-eze trailer, where Guido, Luigi, Sarge, and Fillmore were just finishing packing away all of their gear.

"You're all set to roll, Man" Fillmore said, closing the last cabinet on the side of the trailer. Lightning thanked each of them for their help, then they boarded a bus to the airport and left the track.

Lightning opened the side door to his trailer and gestured inside. "After you", He said.

Chick chuckled before replying, "Thank you." And they entered the trailer.

Lightning pushed a button on the wall and said into a microphone, "Mack, we're all set back here. You can go ahead and take it away."

Mack started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Well, as they rode along, Lightning got bored and challenged Chick to a round of Foosball.

"Why don't we make it _strip_ Foosball?" Chick said in a joking tone.

"You're on!" Lightning said. Mater looked on as the two started to play. Lightning scored the first goal and Chick took off his jacket. Chick scored and Lightning took off his jacket. Mater started to undress as he watched.

About half an hour later, the three men were down to their underwear as the game was getting more intense. Chick scored another goal.

"Chick's point" Mater said, as Lightning took off his second sock and tossed it to the side. Now, both men were in only their boxers. Lightning took the ball out of his goal and handed it to Mater. Mater held the little white ball over the center of the table, looked to both men and said, "Game point." And he dropped the ball.

Lightning and Chick played like mad, the ball nothing more than a white blur bouncing back and forth across the table. Finally, after five solid minutes of heavy action, the ball fell into Chick's goal.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Mater screamed. Chick took off his boxers and tossed them aside, but kept himself close to the Foosball table to keep himself hidden from sight.

"We still got one more round, McQueen." Chick said.

"But you got nothing left to bet" Lightning said.

"If I lose the next round, I'll be on the bottom first" Chick said.

Lightning nodded. "Alright. Call it, Mater." Mater dropped the ball back onto the table and play resumed until Chick managed to get the ball into Lightning's goal.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Mater cried. Lightning took off his boxers and tossed them into the pile of clothes.

Mater looked at the two naked men and said, "Well fellers... What now?"

"I have an idea" said Lightning. He pressed a button on the edge of the table and it dropped into the floor. It also exposed their nudity to each other.

'Wow. What a cock!' Mater thought as he saw Chick's large penis. He watched as Lightning slowly took hold of the stiffening shaft.

"Don't worry, Mater. It won't bite" Lightning said.

"Hard" Chick added.

Mater slowly reached out and gently touched Chick's member. "It... It's so big..."

"It's not as big as The King's" Lightning quipped.

"And just how would you know?" Chick asked.

"That's another story" Lightning replied. "All I can say is Linda is a very lucky woman."

"Back to the present" Mater said, grabbing each of their butts and giving them both a squeeze. Lightning and Chick were both surprised by the sudden grab, but they quickly started to enjoy it. Chick's cock quickly hardened and started to poke Lightning's stomach.

"Looks like someone is ready to play" said Lightning. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Chick's beer can like cock and started to stroke it.

Within minutes, chick said, "Lightning, I can't take it anymore! I gotta put my dick in somewhere or I'm gonna burst!"

Lightning turned, walked to the bed and bent himself over it. "Come and get it, Chick."

Chick grabbed a bottle of lube and smeared it allover his shaft, then gently fingered Lightning with his greasy fingers. Before long, Lightning was greased and ready for Chick's fat fuck stick. Chick lined up and slowly pushed inside, making Lightning moan as he went. As Chick mounted Lightning from behind, Lightning said, "C'mon Mater! Make it 3!" Before Chick had time to ask, he felt Mater's callused hands grab his hips and something poking between his ass cheeks.

"Prepare yer anus" Mater said as the greasy tip of his large penis found Chick's love tunnel.

"Oh God! It's so big!" Chick moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as his ass was filled.

Finally, Mater got his shaft all the way in. "Mmmmm... Ah'm balls deep inside ya!"

"How do you feel?" Lightning asked.

"F-f-full" Chick stuttered.

"Oooh, I love that feeling!" Lightning said, "just wait 'til Mater gets started." Mater pulled back and pushed back in, bringing forth a loud moan from Chick.

"OH GOD!" Chick scream as his prostate was hit by Mater's throbbing cock. "FUCK ME, MATER!" Mater grabbed Chick's hips tightly and started to force him back and forth quickly, making him not only ride his cock, but also fuck Lightning.

"Oh Chick!" Lightning moaned as Chick was bounced.

"So good! SO FUCKING GOOD!" Chick cried.

Mater continued his assault of Chick's ass for several minutes until he could take no more. He leaned forward and growled into Chick's ear, "Ah'm gonna cum inside ya. Ya want that? Mah cream up yer ass?"

Chick nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes! I want it! I want it so fucking much! Do it! Fucking cum inside me!" He cried.

"Here it cums! Ah'm a-cumin'!" Mater said as he started to cum. As he climaxed, Mater rammed his cock home one last time, so hard that Chick was forced balls deep into Lightning.

Lightning screamed in euphoria as he came, cinching his asshole down hard on Chick's cock.

Between the sudden tightness in his shaft, and the gobs of hot, creamy spunk being pumped directly onto his prostate, Chick could take no more. "FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Was all he had time to say before he had the most powerful orgasm of his life.

"Yeah! Pump me full!" Lightning moaned as Chick came, shooting his load deep into his ass.

Finally, their orgasms subsided and the three men pulled apart and fell onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

Meanwhile, in the cab of the truck, Mack was watching what those three were up to via a video surveillance system.

After Lightning went missing, the sponsors had made Mack install cameras so that he could check on him every so often. It also constantly recorded everything, so that if he were to go missing again, he could rewind and play the video back and find the exact moment it happened. Well, now Mack had video of an all male 3 way. He played the footage back with the volume turned up to 75%, held the wheel with one hand, got his cock out with the other and started to jerk his dick. It wasn't long before he shot his wad onto the floor. Mack then cleaned himself up, put his cock back in his pants, and continued driving. Making sure to keep checking the cameras every so often.


End file.
